A Date with Family
by Mrs Write 73
Summary: Jace reacts badly to finding out Clary is his sister. Short. Will write more parts as soon as
1. Chapter 1

Clary had been sitting in Java Jones for well over an hour. Where the hell was Jace? Things had been so hectic lately that they'd barely spent any time together and it wasn't like him to leave her alone in the city. What if Valentine had taken him again? She had left two voicemails and her three texts had received no response. Anxious now, Clary glugged down the rest of her second coffee and hurriedly left.

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining but the midsummer had not brought its usual heat yet. Clary crossed the road and turned down the main street towards the institute. As she did so she was assaulted by the memory of Jace kissing her there. She stopped and allowed the memory to wash over her. That's all there ever could be - memories. She and Jace were siblings now and that's the relationship she wanted to build, until he'd blown her off, that is.

She entered the institute and nearly tripped over Church, who took one look at her, sensed her mood and scuttled away.

'Hey, Clary!' Isabel was walking towards her from the direction of Jace's room.

'Is he in?' Clary asked, somewhat curtly

'Jace? I thought he was with you. Is everything ok?'

'That's what I'm trying to find out.'

Clary left Isabel and proceeded down the hall to Jace's room, flinging the door open without bothering to knock. 'Jace! Where the hell were…'

She never finished the sentence because the whole world seemed to stop. Clary's mouth hung open at the sight before her. There was not one, but two naked girls in Jace's bed. When they saw Clary they began grabbing at items of their clothing that were scattered around the room. Jace came in from the bathroom. 'Going already ladies? Round two too much for you?'

That was when he saw her. 'Clary, I…'

She felt sick. Clary closed the door and stood for a moment with her back to it while she gathered herself. She didn't know how she was supposed to feel about this. Was she supposed not to mind? To forget about it? She needed to leave, to be anywhere but where she was. She hadn't got far before Jace grabbed her shoulder and turned her to face him.

'Clary, I'm sorry.'

'For what? For book club?' she hated him right then, 'We had a…'

'What? A date?' He put his hand on her arm and lowered his voice so that no one else would hear, 'You know that's not possible for us.'

'An arrangement!' She couldn't keep the betrayal out of her voice, 'So instead you thought you'd throw me over for the 'gogo' twins in there?'

Jace folded his arms and took a step back, 'So because I can't have the person I want, I should stay single. Is that it?'

Clary wasn't sure if she wanted to kiss him or slap the sneer off his face. Instead, with more calm than she felt, she simply replied, 'Do you see me with anybody else?' With that she turned and walked away.


	2. A Date with Family - Chapter 2

Clary slammed her bedroom door closed and locked it. She wanted to be alone. Unsure of what she was or should be feeling, she needed time before she could see anyone. Why had Jace srood her up? Why was he with those girls? Why did she care? Jace was her brother, she should want him to be happy.

Collapsing on her bed, Clary closed her eyes, tears beginning to sting the back of her lids. She had no answers. She only knew that it hurt to know Jace didn't want to spend any time with her. Curling herself into a ball she let the tears flow until she drifted off to sleep.

She was awoken by Isabel banging on her door. 'Come on Clary let me in!'

Clary got up and did as she was told.

'Isabel. Whatever it is. I'm not in the mood'

'Well too bad' Isabel replied, 'We are going out tonight and I'm not taking no for an answer! Besides, I mentioned we were going out to Sebastian and he insisted on coming with us. If I didn't know better, I'd say he was sweet on you!'

Isabel's enthusiasm was infectious. And maybe she was right. Maybe a night on the town was what she needed. What was the alternative? Sitting around moping and trying to avoid Jace?

'Ok. Ok I give in!' Clary smiled weakly, 'Let me grab a shower quickly and I'll be with you'

'Yay!' squealed Isabel, clapping her hands like an excited child, 'I'll pick out something for you to wear!'

Clary sat patiently as Isabel created what she described as Clary's 'look' and had just put the finishing touches to her hair when Sebastian entered the room.

'Wow!' said Sebastian, 'Clary, you look...beautiful!'

Clary blushed but was grateful for the compliment. 'Thank you.' she replied.

Sebastian suddenly looked embarrassed and said 'and you, Isabel. You er, look great, too.'

Isabel chuckled, 'Let's go' she said. She had a good feeling about tonight!


End file.
